


More Than Enough

by vanpora



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanpora/pseuds/vanpora
Summary: Maybe Solji liked Hani back, but Hani could never tell. It was never clear even in the quiet moments they shared.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> not only is the amount of straightness in the exid tag tragic but so is the lack of dasoni :/

Hani doesn't mind sleeping in, then again who wouldn't? Though, she doesn't mind because of one reason, or person to be exact. Her heavy lidded eyes slowly trail over to the person nestled into her side, a very tired Solji. With each soft exhale her chest raises slightly and Hani's heart begins to match the rythym as she stares. In the near silent bedroom, Solji's breathing set a peaceful aura and Hani didn't dare move a muscle. She wouldn't dare disturb the beauty of the sun beginning to rise and it's shine hitting Solji's face _just_ right. Hani swallowed roughly, transfixed by the sight of Solji outshining the sun itself.

 _In her sleep no less_ , Hani mused to herself. She gently brushed a stray hair from her face, her heart beginning to beat faster as Solji scrunched her face up slightly. Hani quickly retracted her hand and let out a shaky breath. This wasn't new to them, falling asleep next to eachother and waking up together. It's what they all did as friends yet Hani knew she felt something stronger than friendship when it came to Solji. She knew the bubbliness inside her whenever Solji did something cute and the leaps her heart made whenever she linked their arms together as they walked were definitely not platonic.

It was hard to repress those feelings, especially in moments like these where she wanted to do nothing more than press kisses to Solji's face and shower her in affection. She wanted to drag a finger across her cheek and brush a thumb across her chin and admire every detail of her face until she memorized it to perfection. Hani wanted to stare into her dark brown eyes and see Solji reciprocate her feelings no matter how slim the chances were of that happening.

This was good enough though, this quiet moment they shared.

Moment.

 _There were moments_ , Hani thought, _I could have sworn you felt the same_.

Her heart races at the memory of yesterday and their drunken rendition of Hot Pink. She recalls the stumbling mess they were afterwards as they made their way back to Solji's apartment. The girls retired earlier than Hani and Solji. Of course, she refused to let Hani go home by herself so late at night thus leading to them tripping over the furniture in her living room.

* * *

 

"Ah, Heeyeon, watch your feet," Solji giggled. Hani waved her hand at her dismissively.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hani slurred as she flopped onto her couch with a groan. Solji immediately objected to her sleeping there.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, you're gonna share the bed with me," Solji said. Hani's eyes widened slightly, immediately flying to Solji.

"Huh? What do you mean share the bed?" she almost stammered. The sudden prospect of sharing a bed with Solji practically sobered Hani up completely.

Solji blinked at her, "We'll share the bed. What don't you get?" she shrugged her jacket off and threw it on the couch. Hani sat up slowly and watched Solji walk into the bedroom. Suddenly, the room was hot. Too hot. She tore her turtleneck off and mimicked Solji's action.

 _Okay_ , Hani thought to herself, _you'll be fine. Solji will pass out before anything awkward happens_.

"Heeyeonnie!" Solji called from her room, "Come on!"

Hani steadily got to her feet and made her way to Solji, each footstep seeming heavier than the last. If she were any more sober she might have objected out right and stayed in the living room, but in her current state Hani wanted nothing more to have the thought of falling asleep with Solji in her arms come true.

"Ya, you nag too much," Hani smiled as she walked in. Solji laughed and pointed to a stack of clothes on her dresser.

"You can change into those. They might be small on you," Solji furrowed her brows as she looked at Hani. "Where's your sweater?"

Hani froze.

"Ah," she choked, looking down at her tank top, "it got too hot."

Solji tilted her heard, "Ah! Must have been the alcohol. Here, I'll give you shorts instead of sweats then!" she lept from the bed and moved towards her dresser. Hani's heart lept into her throat as the sight of Solji in dangerously short shorts greeted her. She averted her eyes immediately and cursed the blush that was spreading oved her face.

As she rummaged through her drawer, Solji hummed softly, swaying back and forth slightly. Hani couldn't help but smile at her. _She has no idea how cute she is_ , Hani sighed.

"Here," Solji handed her a pair of blue shorts. Hani quirked a brow at the words on the back of them.

"Bad girl?" she laughed. Solji broke out into a fit of giggles and Hani fell into it with her. Moments after the laughter subsided, Hani changed in the bathroom, tugging the shorts down slightly despite them continuously riding up. "Solji wasn't kidding when she said they might be too small," Hani sighed.

Suddenly the realization of the two of them sharing the same bed dawned on her again. Hani glanced down at her bare legs and could already picture the heat of their skin pressed together under the covers as their legs intertwined, maybe one of her thighs slipping between Solji's le-

"Enough!" she shook her head, pressing her hands over her face. It was too late to back out and the opportunity was too enticing to deny.

She went back into the bedroom, stretching her tired limbs as she watched Solji fluff her pillow. Solji looked up as Hani plopped down on the bed, maneuvering herself under the plush white blanket and watching Solji do the same. Solji gave her a small smile before turning the table lamp off and throwing an arm over Hani's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

Hani prayed she couldn't heart the rapid beating of her heart against her chest or notice the uneven breaths she was taking. The room was incredibly hot yet it seemed that Hani was the only one affected. A few uncomfortable minutes passed before she decided that Solji must have fallen asleep, that is until she said Hani's name out loud.

"Heeyeon," she murmured into her shoulder. Hani swallowed roughly before replying.

"Hm?"

"You said you liked pure girls right?"

Hani's heart began to speed up. "That's a weird question," she said.

Solji shifted against her body slightly, pulling her closer to her. "I just want to know if you like me," she sighed.

If Hani's soul was capable of leaving her body it definitely would have happened right then and there. Possible replies raced in her mind ranging from "I do like you" to "go to sleep" and back to "I like you". In the dead of night with Solji drunk she could easily confess her feelings and act as if it had never happened the next morning.

_If I confess now, maybe it would make my heart hurt less._

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through Solji's hair, eliciting a content hum from her which did nothing to help her nerves. "I do like you, Solji," she said. "More than you know."

Solji said nothing and Hani almost thought she had fallen asleep until she whispered, "I'm glad. I like you too." Hani's mind ran rampant as the words left her mouth, had she meant it the way Hani meant it? Would she remember this tomorrow? What did this mean?

Hani let out a shaky breath and tried to settle down, staring blankly at the ceiling. Solji had left the window open, sounds of the city's bustling night life filling the atmosphere of the bedroom.

This time Hani was sure Solji was asleep, her breathing slow and steady against Hani's skin. With a heavy heart and anxious mind, Hani closed her eyes and tried focusing on the warmth of Solji pressed against her.

This was more than enough for her.


End file.
